


A Walk Home

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy likes to skip when she walks, holding onto Blaine’s hand and jumping over cracks and telling Blaine stories about her day (and asking for tater tots again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Home

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Here for Daisy?"

Every weekday, Blaine picks up Daisy from preschool on his way home from work. He takes the R train for far too long and then walks the four blocks to Sunshine Academy, where Jessica is always seated behind her desk in the lobby.

"I was thinking I might shop around a little today. Do you have any Violets?"

Jessica just laughs, shaking her head and buzzing him in, and he grins at her in response.

Daisy runs at him as soon as he's in sight, the same way she does every day. Her backpack is already over her shoulders and she's babbling a mile a minute about the butterflies they painted that day and how Bobby had tried to cut her in line for the swings but Miss Hannah saw him and can they have tater tots for dinner? Because Amy had tater tots in her lunch and Daisy loves tater tots.

"I'll ask dad, okay? Come on, lets get home." He holds out his hand and she lets him engulf her tiny palm with his, while she waves frantically at her teacher.

"Bye bye Miss Lacy!"

Daisy likes to skip when she walks, holding onto Blaine's hand and jumping over cracks and telling Blaine stories about her day (and asking for tater tots again). It's another six blocks home from preschool, but it's an enjoyable walk. The area isn't bad and it's good for Daisy to get as much energy out as possible before they reach their townhouse.

"And then Dusty said there was a spider but it wasn't a spider, it was a Cheerio and so Kyle picked it up and he ate it and then Andrea started crying because why would Kyle eat the spider and I think she was sad because maybe the spider didn't want to be ated except that it was a Cheerio and so I asked Miss Lacy if Cheerios are actually spiders and maybe you and dad just like to feed me spiders but Cheerios are good so it's okay if they're spiders."

Blaine takes Daisy's moment to breathe to sigh very heavily, drawing her attention.

"I'll have to tell dad that you're on to us. It's no fun to feed you spiders if you know they're spiders, Dais."

She wrinkles her nose in thought, jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"What if I pretend they aren't spiders? Because I like Cheerios. Can we have Cheerios for dinner?" She looks up at Blaine with hopeful eyes and he laughs.

"Cheerios and tater tots. I think dad would kill me if I okay'd that."

Daisy pouts.

"How about Cheerios for a snack?"

They round the corner and their stoop is in sight and Blaine cannot wait to take his shoes off and change out of his work attire.

"Okay," Daisy drawls, begrudgingly accepting the compromise. Blaine swings her up into his arms suddenly, much to her giggling delight, and balances her on his hip.

"Not too big to be carried yet?" He asks, making his way up to their door. Her eyebrows furrow, a deep crease forming on her forehead before she shakes her head back and forth, pigtails bouncing around.

"No. Maybe when I'm five."

Blaine sort of hopes the time never comes.


End file.
